


Spencer Reid x Fem!Dom

by puunkk1d



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Criminal Minds (US TV), Fem!Dom - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom, Sub Spencer Reid - Fandom, Sub!SpencerReid, dom - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Spanking, Submissive, Submissive Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puunkk1d/pseuds/puunkk1d
Summary: Spencer Reid and you end up sharing a hotel room. You call him a pet name and... Conversations ensue and then a whole lot of kinky sex. And then of course aftercareWord count: 5475Female bodied dom and Male bodied spencer reidThis is my first smut fic so please go easy on me. IRL I am extremely kinky and do work within the BDSM community. Some things may not be accurately described
Relationships: Spencer Reid - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Spencer Reid x Fem!Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit description of unprotected sex, BDSM, includes spanking, choking, degradation, and probably more I can't remember!!

Spencer Ried x Femdom Reader

I was relatively new at the BAU and I just got assigned to share a room with no other than Dr. Ried. He was an intriguing soul, I was good at reading people, hell that was my whole job right now. But sometimes it was hard to figure people out, and Spencer Reid? With a mind like his, he was a puzzle that I was hoping to put together while sharing this hotel room. We were told to go to the hotel and get some rest. 

“Come on Spencer we haven’t got all day.” I fussed at him a tad frustrated,   
“Well did you know that the hotel we are staying at housed Truman Capote, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and Kay Thompson-.”  
“Princess, a whole lot of important people stay/stayed here. It's a fancy-ass hotel and rich people always want to stay in the fancy-ass places.”

He was quiet all the way up to the room and while setting up. He avoided eye contact and at one point I had him hand me a cable and our hands briefly touched and he jerked his hand away suddenly. I was unsure of what I had done and a small knot of anxiety had nestled in my stomach. We finished quickly and I nestled onto the bed I had claimed as my own. Spencer was moving around the room rather restlessly.

“Hey, Spence?” I patted the bed next to me, “what's going on? I felt a shift and I wanted to know if there was anything I said or anything I can do to make you feel better.” He gingerly sat down on the bed as if he was worried it would break.  
“Oh,” He cleared his throat. “You just called me a pet name earlier and I, uh, wasn’t expecting it and it caught me off guard.” I slowly nodded.  
“I won’t use it again in the future, are there any other words I should avoid?” He made a weird face, potentially pained I wondered?  
“You, um, don't need to avoid calling me it. I really like it, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” His speech started speeding up. I placed my hand on his knee.  
“Babe it’s okay. Just tell me what you want and what you need. You are allowed to like pet names and enjoy affection! It’s only human.” At this point in time, it felt like it was taking all his will power not to run out of the room. I gently tilted my head.  
“Unless… It isn’t about platonic affectionate names…” I trailed off trying to welcome him to fill the silence. After what seemed like forever he broke the silence.  
“For me, I like being called names, usually very feminine names, or degrading or humiliating names-”  
“So like an Erotic humiliation fetish?” I cut in, he blushed and looked at his knees.   
“Yeah,” his voice was barely a whisper. “Being forced to be very feminine and submissive and and-” He looked around, “this isn’t a conversation I should be having with a coworker,” he stuttered.   
“Then I'm not your coworker, right now I’m your friend with lots of experience in this field and I want you to feel more comfortable.” I gently squeezed his thigh.   
“Spencer, I’m your friend and I’m here for you if you want to talk about this please do. And if you don’t do not feel forced to continue. I will continue to care about you no matter what you choose.”

In my heart of hearts, I wanted him to keep talking. I was a very dominant kinky person who had been looking for a sub for a while. A sub a lot like Spencer. 

“Can we keep talking about this?” His voice was hardly more than a whisper.   
“Of course! Are we comfy? We can lay down, sit here, sit somewhere else. Whatever you want.” I tried not to sound overly enthusiastic but I think a tad slipped out because Spencer actually smiled.   
“I’m comfortable here but I think lying down would also be really nice? If that’s okay.”  
“I wouldn’t have said if it wasn’t okay with me baby.” We situated ourselves onto the bed, and instinctively Spencer clung to me.  
“Is this okay” he breathed as I gently tangled a hand in his hair.  
“More than okay. So keep talking baby, you like very feminine names, being called princess, etc. I’m guessing you are probably very submissive and love humiliation and gentle degradation, although while you have played a lot by yourself you haven’t had any actual good safe doms. I think you also really want to dabble in physiological play which is a lot harder to do on your own and you need a partner who you feel safe with to actually bring it up. You enjoy bondage and basic sub things, probably pain and edging.” I cut myself off realizing I had been talking for a while and spencer was staring wide-eyed at me.   
“How do you know that? I-I haven’t ever told any of that to anyone what the fuck.” I laughed.  
“I’m a profiler and have a bit of experience in being a dominatrix and so…” I trailed off not meaning to expose that bit of my past. But Spencer simply nodded.   
“You would be a very good dom.”   
“And I’m always happy to prove it,” I replied, somewhat jokingly. But his face went expressionless.  
“Would you?”  
“Would I what?”  
“Be interested in domming me.” He looked terrified to say it and I paused. He quickly pulled away,  
“Uh forgot I said that please” He laughed   
“Sorry I don't know why I say things like that sometimes” He started to get up.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” 

“Babygirl, have you not noticed that this whole time my heart has been pounding. I was hoping you would ask knowing that it was completely unrealistic but still hoping. I’ve worked with you for only a little bit but you are a good friend to me and I’m sure an even better sub.” I trailed off unsure of what to say next. He meant a lot to me and I wanted him on his knees for me begging to be touched. Spencer looked terrified as if I was about to make fun of him suddenly.   
“Spencer,” I reached my hand out towards him.  
“It’s okay.” I took his hand in mine gently.  
“We don’t have to continue if you don't want to. But listen to me, you are the hottest person I’ve ever met and I don't think I’ve ever wanted to fuck and dominate someone as much as you.” His face softened.  
“You mean that?” I nodded,  
“You mean a lot to me, and no matter how much I want to fuck you right now I can’t.” His face fell and he quickly tried to conceal it.   
“Oh, why not?” I could tell he was trying to mask his disappointment.   
“Baby girl, we can't just have sex right now, I need to know what you like, what you don’t like, discuss when you have been tested and what you were tested for, what you want out of this relationship, etc.”

“I like everything you listed already, I want to be hurt and tell I’m a slut and I want you to use me to make yourself good and I don't even care if I cum I just want to please you. I don't like bathroom play but that’s really it, and I was tested last month and I haven’t had sex since then but I always wear protection and I got tested for the basic stuff and everything came back negative.” He seemed breathless and a tad frantic. He must be really desperate. I slowly nodded,   
“So you want me to fuck you?”   
“Yes, please, i'll do anything at this point.” His eyes were wide and his chest heaved. I raised my hands in a jokingly defensive manner.  
“Okay, okay ill fuck you. Let me check in with hotch make sure that there aren’t any immediate threats and that you have a headache and resting.” He knit his eyebrows together,  
“But I feel fine?”  
“Of course you do dumbass, I’m just letting hotch know we are having an easy night, that’s all.” I gently stepped past him to stand on the balcony to call hotch.  
“When I come back in I want you on your knees for me,” I paused  
“And pull out another one of your ties for me babygirl.” I smiled as I closed the sliding glass door and he rushed to grab a tie.

“Hey hotch it’s me, just wanted to check-in, we are settled here at the hotel, no sign of the suspect. Ried has a headache so we are taking a quiet night.”  
“Good to know, we are currently tailing him and it seems he’s heading into manhattan so get some sleep, we’ve got this.”  
“Call me if anything changes.” I heard a noise of confirmation and then a click as he hung up. Smirking to myself gently I stepped back in the room. And there he was, in all of his genius glory, on his knees next to the bed for me, head bowed, not looking at me. 

“Such a good girl for me, are you familiar with the color system baby girl?” Spencer shook his head no.  
“It’s just the colors of a stoplight. Green means good and keeps going, yellow means slow down, red means stop. Do you understand, baby?” He nodded,  
“What’s your color now?”  
“Green,” His voice was barely more than a whisper.   
“Good girl, now you may look at me, but you may not touch me nor speak unless I directly ask you a question. If it's a yes or no question just nod or shake your head. Do you understand?” He nodded,  
“Good girl, do you want me to make fun of you? Call you dumb and that you are just a little stupid slut for me?” He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, he nodded.   
“If you don't like anything I say do not hesitate to say anything. I will not be upset with you, I want you to feel safe and comfortable as well okay?” He nodded again.  
“Good girl, now look at me okay?” He shyly lifted his eyes to mine. I often forgot how hazel they were, so pretty and very doe-like. Shy and waiting for the next command. I watched him, he seemed fearful but excited. His hands shook slightly and already a slight bulge appeared in his pants. He must have noticed my intense gaze because he shifted slightly. 

“Such a pretty girl for me.” He smiled, ducking his head down. As he was looking away I quickly pulled off my shirt. And for a split second, I wished the bra I was wearing was more attractive but it was just a black sports bra.   
“Babygirl, can you look at me please?” He raised his eyes slowly and made a small whimper.   
“Like what you see baby girl?” He nodded, eyes wide, drinking in every part of me.   
“Do you wanna see more baby? Make me feel good?” I ran a hand up my torso gently grabbing one of my clothed breasts.   
“Wouldn't it be nice if this was you touching me?” My voice was soft, spencer looked physically pained to not be touching me. I slide a hand between my thighs brushing against my heat.   
“Come take my pants off.” Spencer quickly crawled forward, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my thighs to a pool at my feet. I kicked them away and laced a hand in Spencer’s hair. I had no idea how soft it was. I sat down on the bed and tapped on the floor signaling him to sit at my feet.   
“Good girl.” He had fallen so quickly and easily into his role, he gently rested his head on my thigh. Looking up at me with his big doe eyes and nuzzling my face into my thigh. In one quick fluid movement, I tightened my grip in his hair, pulling his towards my clothed cunt. I didn’t care if he could breathe or not, all I wanted was his face against me. I sighed releasing him. He looked very disappointed and moved to press his face between my legs again. I yanked his head back exposing his neck.   
“Did I say you could touch me.” He shook his head no, I slid down from the bed straddling him. I kissed his neck, licking a strip up to his ear. He whined, his hips moving trying to find some sort of friction against me. I tightened my grip again, lips against his ear.  
“I choose when you get to feel something princess. So needy and I’ve hardly even touched you. Such a disgusting little slut for me. All you want is to be fucked isn’t it? You want me bouncing up and down on your dick. Making you feel good.” I reached my other hand between his thighs running my fingertips across his length.  
“Poor baby.” I bit down on his ear and he moaned pathetically in my ear. I pushed him away,  
“Undress. Now.” I spat, as he rushed to pull off his clothes I took the moment to check in on what color he was.  
“Green, green. Fuck.” It was rare to hear Spencer curse and I felt proud of myself. Making him so desperate for me. I pulled my bra off and panties down. Sitting on the bed again, legs gently spread. Drinking in the view of an undressed spencer. He had left his boxers on but his length strained against the fabric. I reached out my leg, pressing against his hard-on with my foot.   
“Poor baby, so hard already.” His hips bucked against me, trying to get more. The poor thing.  
I let him rut against me for a moment before clicking my tongue at him.   
“I can't let you cum like that kitten. Maybe another time.” Spencer’s eyes rolled, as I pulled my foot away.   
“Come here princess, do you wanna use that pretty little tongue on me? Make mommy feel good?” Spencer quickly scrawled forward, placing his face against my thigh looking me in the eyes, begging for permission.  
“Colour?”  
“Green,” he said, his face coming closer to where I wanted him. I nodded, and he pushed against me desperate to touch me. His tongue flicked against my clit and a moan escaped my lips. He quickly pulled back.  
“That was a good sound you idiot, you may also use your fingers if you like.” Spencer just looked confused and overwhelmed.  
“Babygirl, here hang on.” He whined,  
“Baby-baby it’s okay. Lemme just show you how I like it. I don’t usually cum and it’s okay I always still feel really good okay? Penetration always feels really good but I’ve never truly cum like that. I really really enjoy clit stimulation.” I pressed my finger to my throbbing core.  
“Flicking against here-” My head lolled back as my finger quickly found the motion I enjoyed.   
“And I enjoy insertion,” I slid a finger inside myself, slightly surprised at just how wet I was. I showed him that with fingers inside of me I liked a “beckoning” motion. 

“Does that make sense baby girl?” He nodded,  
“You may use your words if you like.”  
“I uh,” his tongue darted out again wetting his lips, he shook his head.  
“Thank you.” I smiled gently at him,  
“Of course baby, let me know if you have any other questions,”  
He quickly resumed his place between my legs. His tongue making quick swipes at my clit, sucking gently. He learns quickly I mused. He gently pressed a finger at my entrance glancing up to ask permission, when I nodded my chin in agreement he gently slid it into my dripping heat. As soon as he did a loud moan slipped out, his fingers were a lot longer than mine and fuck it felt good. His tongue kept quickly lapping at my clit and he rhythmically fucked me with his finger, he slowly started adding another. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle my moans, my head gently rolled back as he continued. I weaved my hand in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. I felt a bit of stiffness and struggle in his movements and he slowed.  
“I don't care if you can breathe, you are here for my pleasure and my pleasure alone.”   
I released him and he pulled back and sucked in a lungful of hair. 

“Colour?” I worried my voice displayed too much concern, but he looked up and grinned.  
“Green, I like it when you take control and move me around. And hurt me and use me.” He trailed off, face still upturned. I gently slid to the floor and looked him in the eyes, my hand on his cheek stroking patterns.  
“This is why I enjoy playing online or having a lot more discussions because I worry so much and I want you to enjoy yourself and I don't want to overstep any bounds.”

“What would you do if you weren't worried about it? Just verbally tell me… Please?” His eyes looked so big and so needy and desperate. This boy. While I may pretend to be in control I want to please him and make him happy. My hand still lingered on his face, my thumb gently swiping against his lips. He took this opportunity to open his lips and dart his tongue against my finger. He took it into his mouth and started sucking, his tongue tracing patterns, and his lips sealed to create gentle pressure. The feeling went straight to my core, leaving me feeling tingly.

“If i wasn't worried… I think I would undress you, lie you down on the bed, handcuff you to the bed, and blindfold you too. I would just sit with you. Gently running my fingertips across you, making sure you still knew I was there. Telling you how pretty you looked for me. I would gently trace words like slut and whore, maybe with a knife?” I titled my head looking at him for his reaction, “Of course maybe not right away.” I quickly blurted out.   
“I think i would like it…” He said it very hesitantly but seemed open to the idea. I’ve joked around that I'm kinky, but every time I reference doing something kinky everyone always gets surprised. Spencer nodded again,  
“For now can you just kiss me? Please?” He sounded so fucking desprete, a slight whine in his voice begging. I had to oblige. I pulled our faces together, our lips crashing. He tasted so sweet, he let out a soft whine as I nipped at his bottom lip. My tongue slipping inside. My hand gripping at his neck, restricting blood flow. I relaxed my hand but Spencer's eyes flew open, grabbing onto my arm pushing it into his neck.  
“Harder.” His voice was hoarse, needy and desperate for me to dominate him. I pulled away from his lips, instead peppering his face with kisses. Nipping at ear, whispering how pretty he looked for me. I pushed him down, straddling his hips, grinding down gently. My hands went to his hair, pulling it causing him to whimper loudly.   
“You sound so pretty making those noises for me. The little whimpers and moans when I hurt you? So fucking pathetic.” I kissed him, hard. Lips and tongue harsh, biting his lip pulling it out before releasing him.  
“But of course you like being MY pathetic slut. You like it when I hurt you and take charge.” I bit down on his neck, sucking as to leave a bruise. Proving to the rest of the world that he was mine.   
“Say it.”  
“I- I’m your pathetic slut, and I love it when you hurt me and take charge daddy.” I Don’t think that he meant to call me that, but it was already out.  
“What did you call me princess?” He whined slightly.  
“I don't wanna say it again.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. My hand went to his throat threatening pressing down.  
“Say. It.”   
“Daddy,” He choked out, I released him.  
“See was it really that hard baby? Do as you're told. I don't think you are looking to get spanked tonight.” His hips pressed against me needily.  
“And if I was?”  
“Well tell me what you want.” My face was directly over his, my hands holding me up placed by his head. His eyes darted around, refusing to look me in the eye.   
“I want this. And I want you to edge me, with your hand, or mouth or um whatever else. I want you to maybe ride me later on? Slapping me and telling me how pathetic I am, how needy I am, making me beg maybe? I want to cum on your thigh or stomach or something and have you yell at me for making a disgusting mess on you and making me clean it up. And then aftercare ofc, maybe a bath or snuggling.” He looked embarrassed, until I pressed my hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes pressing against it, which usually would have been cute and perfect, but maybe not the right choice for what I was planning. I pulled back a bit, slapping his face. He cried out, hips slamming upwards as well as his eyes opening wide.   
“Fucking whore, so desperte for my touch jesus christ. You want my hand?” I roughly grabbed his clothed mhim, jerking him off harshly and sloppily. Would it feel better if your dick was down my throat? You need me to bite and bruise your hips and thighs? I bet I could make that ass of yours very fucking pink.” The entire time I was taking he was panting and rolling his hips to grind against my hand.  
“Get up. Take your boxes off princess. Lay face down, with your ass in the air. If you make any other noise than counting how many times I hit you. There will be five more added. Understand?” He nodded.  
“Then fucking do it slut.” as soon as I moved off of him I leapt up, shimmying his boxers off. Before he could get down again though, I told him to pause. I wanted to see him in his full glory. His member stood at full length. I reached forward, letting my hand pump him a few times before taking him inside my mouth. He made an audible moan, his hips bucking forward hitting me in the back of the throat gagging me. I choked, slapping him hard on the hip, pulling back.  
“Get on the fucking ground.” I know the hit to his hip would definitely bruise. It wasn't entirely on purpose but he deserved it.   
Spencer was in the position I had told him to be in. He looked so small and pathetic awaiting my hand. His face was turned so his cheek was face down on the bed. He had his eyes closed, and I just watched him breathe for a minute.   
“Why are you being spanked?” Spencer whined,  
“Because I choked you.”  
“Y’know, you look so pretty like this, maybe this is how you should greet me when I come home from work. Lying in bed,” I trailed a hand up his back, grasping onto his hair and pulling his head up.   
“Just so I can see my pretty slut, waiting for my hand.” I pushed him back down into the bed, my hand scratching red lines back down.  
“How many hits do you think you deserve?”  
“Five maybe? As many as you want daddy.”  
“You are gonna count them for me okay? Think you can do that pretty girl?” He nodded, head pressed into the bed. I started off gentle, his round ass seemed as it was begging for my hand. He needed to be hit. I landed the first slap to one of his cheeks. He jerked and let out a loud whimper.   
“One,” his voice sounded shaky and whiney. My hand slapped against him again. Spencer cried out, his body jolting forward.   
“Two.”  
“Colour babygirl?” I rubbed circles on his backside,  
“Green, green,” He cried out.  
“Please hit me daddy, harder. I’m just your little plain slut I need it.”  
Fuck, I wasnt him expecting to get so verbal so quickly. I landed two quick slaps, he jolted again, whimpering.  
“Three, four. Come on daddy I know you can do harder than that.” This time my next slap was filled with a twinge of frustration. His ass was a pretty shade of pink. I ran my hand gently across his abused skin. He was doing so well for me. And he deserved to get what he deserved. 

“You did such a good job princess, can you sit up for me?” Spencer leaned back, tucking his feet under him.   
“Colour?”  
“Green, and I'll tell you if that changes.” I reached my hand out, trailing my fingers up his inner thighs.   
“Do you wanna kiss me princess?” I leaned forward, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. At the same time I dragged my hand up, gently pumping a few times.   
“Can you lay on your back for me?” He quickly listened, and I straddled him, teasing him by rubbing myself on his rock hard cock.   
“I was testing last week for all of the basic things, I haven't had a sec since then. I'm on birth control and haven't missed a pill in over a month. Do you feel comfortable taking me bare? I think i have a condom somewhere if you aren't.” Spencer nodded,  
“I trust you.” I grabbed onto him, holding him upright as I slowly lowered myself onto him. As soon as he entered me I let out a small moan. I hadn't had anything in me for a while, but fuck this felt good. I glanced up at Spencer whose eyes were tightly closed. Face scrunched, he looked in pain.   
“Spencer are you okay?” I stopped moving, his eyes flew open.  
“Yeah, fuck, it just feels really good. And.” He let out a whimper,  
“You feel so good.” I felt proud of myself, letting myself slide down the rest of the way. Not moving, waiting to get adjusted to having something in me. Slowly I started rocking back and forth. Taking a deep breath, I lifted myself up before slamming myself down. Spencer cried out, my hand wrapping around his throat. Continuing to quickly fuck myself on him.  
“You look so pretty like this. Your cock was made for this. Only me hm? No one else can make you feel like this.” Spencer whined out, sounded a bit strangled. I let go of him and stopped moving.   
“Beg for it?” Spencer looked bewildered,   
“I- what?”   
“You want me to fuck you? Beg for it like the pretty little slut you are.” He whined out  
“Daddy please fuck me. You feel so good and I need it, I really really need you to fuck me, Ill do anything.” He sounded so depressed, I rose up slamming down on him once again.   
“You want me to fuck you like that?”  
“Yes-Yes daddy please!” He cried out, it looked like he was gonna cry, this poor baby. I had teased him enough, maybe it was time for him to cum. I set a steady pace, trying not to exhaust my thighs bouncing up and down on him.  
“You know you can help too” I muttered breathlessly.   
“Just, try to match my rhythm.” Spencer understood what I was saying, slamming his hips into me. I fell forward, my head next to his neck, I bit down.  
“Such a good girl, You wanna cum like this? Fill me up? You did such a good job, it's what babygirl deserved.” Spencer whined, continuing to thrust into me.   
“Can I cum daddy?” He managed to choke out. 

“YOu gonna cum princess? You're gonna cum like a whore in me? Maybe I shouldn't let you, I don't wanna dirty myself.”  
“Please daddy I can’t” He stuttered out, burning himself into me, crying out.   
“Oh, fuck, ah daddy.” I felt him spilling into me, and it was fucking hot. He looked up at me, concern painted on his face. I laughed, kissing him.  
“You look so worried.” He furrowed his brow.  
“Yeah I mean like. I just came in you, and birth control pills are only 99% effective, and due to human error, meaning the actual taker, it's more like 91% success because of missing pills.” I smacked his arm.   
“I'm not here for a lecture. I'm here to hold you.” I pushed myself off the bed.  
“I'm gonna grab a warm washcloth, aloe, and some water for you okay baby girl? I'll be right back.” I hurried over to my bag, digging for the aloe I carry with me. Fixing a cup of water IN patterned back to bed.  
“Can you sit up for me?” I handed him the cup.  
“Drink this.”  
“I don't feel good,” He whispered,  
“Emotionally?” He nodded,  
“You are probably experiencing a sub crash after this. We are gonna do some aftercare okay? And then get some sleep. Drink your water, we will take a warm shower after this and I'll put some aloe on where I hit you, okay?” Spencer’s eyes weren't focused on me but he nodded. I waited until he finished his water before I helped him up.   
“Shower time,” I sang to him, His legs were shaky and he leaned against me. I started the water.  
“Hmm, I like to listen to music, and I have some chill music. How does that sound? And I am not listening to anything classical because it stresses me out.” I waited for his nod, before scrolling through to find something chill to put on. Choosing an artist called DREAMERS, I helped him into the shower.   
“And how do you like your water?”   
“Kinda hot,”   
“Is this good?” He nodded, I had to stand on my tiptoes to massage shampoo into his hair. He groaned as my fingers worked it into his scalp. He stood under the water and I admired his body. He was so fucking pretty, I couldnt get enough of him. He moved aside, gesturing for me to stand under the stream of water. I Looked up at him, water streaming on my face.  
“You're pretty,” He blurted out, I laughed softly.  
“Fuckin mind reader, I was about to say that.” He looked away,   
“Can I kiss you?” I nodded and he leaned down and gently kissed me. At that point in time I heard a knock at our room door.   
“Hey, I wanted to check on Spencer” I heard a familiar voice call out. Fuckfuckfuck it was Hotch. I leapt out of the shower, whispering for him to stay there. Wrapping a towel around myself I cracked the door, peaking out into the hall. 

“Hey hotch, he's in the shower right now. I had him take some meds. How did it go with the unsub?”  
“We caught him, turned out he was targeting the victims family, working his way up to his target.” I nodded,   
“Tomorrow I want you and Spencer to come in and do an interrogation. Get some sleep.” I thanked him, closing the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Spencer, it's okay, just hotch checking in.” He exited the bathroom, and as soon as I saw his face I burst out laughing.  
“That was fucking terrifying” I managed to say between fits of giggles. Spencer also started laughing.   
“Come on, let me put some aloe on you and then we can curl up.”   
As I rubbed aloe into his skin I replayed the evening. It seemed like a dream.

I helped him into bed, getting in with him. We both breathed, I pulled him close. He laid his head on my chest, arms wrapped around me while I played with his hair.   
“I think I love you,” I froze, unsure of how to respond.  
“Of course you don't have to respond, it's just how I think I feel.” Spencer continued.   
“Its common to think you are in love with someone after sex, especially bc of how bomb my pussy is.” He laughed.  
“It's a rush of dopamine and any happy drug your brain releases. You probably don't actually love me, it's just you being happy high. If you feel the same in the morning we can talk tho.” I felt him nod, and the worry in my stomach faded a bit. Soon his breathing slowed. After a bit, my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep too, my hand entangled in his hair.


End file.
